robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Arnold, Arnold Terminegger
Arnold, Arnold Terminegger was a small box-shaped robot that competed in Series 4 and the first series of Extreme. The body was made from a cold water storage tank and its main weapons were a set of lifting forks on the front. A large 180 degree axe was added to it for Extreme. It was able to self-right from its side with the help of two bars of metal that flipped outwards propelling the robot back onto its wheels. In Extreme 1, its name was shortened for Extreme to Arnold A. Terminegger. Although it did not fare too well in the main competition, it came second in the first Annihilator in Extreme Series 1. Robot History Series 4 Behemoth drove under Arnold, who lifted, but failed to flip Behemoth. Behemoth and Rambot wrestled, with Arnold being flipped by the sixth seed and righted by the newcomers. Behemoth flipped Arnold again, which this time self-righted. Behemoth flipped both robots again, and Rambot rammed Arnold before the battle ended. Arnold moved through on a judges decision, and fought X-Terminator 2. Although the seeded machine's axe was useless against Arnold's armour, it slammed Arnold into the side wall. Arnold flipped over X-Terminator, who self-righted. Another judges decision decided that battle, and this time Arnold, Arnold Terminegger was eliminated. Extreme 1 Arnold A. Terminegger was an unexpectedly valiant machine in Extreme 1. Its only appearance was in the Mayhem and Annihilator. Placing against formidable newcomers Fluffy and the long-time veterans and previous semi-finalists Wild Thing, Arnold aided Wild Thing and easily immobilised Fluffy by pushing it beneath an angle grinder. As the two then turned on each other, Arnold turned Wild Thing on its side, before blocking its attempts to self-right. It kept up the harassment, but Wild Thing wouldn’t go down and it went to a split judges decision, which put Arnold A. Terminegger into the annihilator. The Buckinghamshire machine went in as severe underdog – it was the only non-Series 4 semi-finalist in the annihilator. The first round was hectic, and Arnold joined in the attack on Hypno-Disc, after having tussled with Pussycat. The second round saw Arnold A. Terminegger single-handedly immobilise Hypno-Disc’s weapon again, before Splinter and X-Terminator joined in. However, the latter fell out from damage inflicted by Pussycat and Hypno-Disc. Team EyeEye revealed that each strike was doing Arnold severe damage, and that they were fortunate to still be around. In Round 3, Arnold was struck by Pussycat, but Hypno-Disc was not going anywhere and was pitted by Pussycat. Round 4, has a very disadvantaged Arnold fly under the radar whilst Pussycat and Splinter fought. However, Arnold’s claim to fame came when it slipped in and pushed Pussycat onto its side, which buckled Pussycat’s blade and caused it to break off, as the disc’s bolts were loose. The final was very close, as Arnold battered Pussycat and Team Cold Fusion’s machine slashed at Arnold in return. Pussycat’s blade caught at one point, but Arnold’s seemingly numerous axe blows missed repeatedly. Later on, Arnold brought its axe over the top of Pussycat like a ring on a pole, and dragged Pussycat around. By the end, Arnold’s axe had stopped working. The judges decision went to Pussycat, leaving a battered Arnold A. Terminegger as the runner-up. Results |} |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 6 *Losses: 2 Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 2: Entered with Jim Struts *Series 3: Entered with Miss Struts *Series 4: Heat, Round 2 *Series 5: Failed to qualify *Series 6-7: Did not enter Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from Buckinghamshire Category:Robots that debuted in Series 4 Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks